(1) Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a potted plate feeding apparatus, and more particularly, to potted plate feeding apparatus which is able to control amount of feeding water mixed with necessary fertilizers for plants so as to maintain proper wetness in the pot soil and ensure plant thriving.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Potted plants and flower are commonly welcome to residents in a highly populated city for environmental beautification and every day life relaxation . In order to assure that the potted plants thrive well, a thoughtful care, for example regular sprinkling, must not be neglected. However, such a simple regular care is apt to be forgotten, or neglected in case the whole family are absent from home on vacation. Lack of regular sprinkling will result in affecting plants vitality or even causing them to wither.
In order to solve the problems described above, there is an automatic potted plant water supply apparatus popularly in use. As shown in FIG. 1, this apparatus 10 is comprised of a seeping element 11, a miniature pump 12, connecting tube 13, and a water container 14. There is a water passage 17 provided in the seeping element 11. A portion at the bottom end of the seeping element 11 is buried in soil 16 in a plant pot 15, whereas the top end of the seeping element 11 is connected to the miniature pump 12. One end of the connecting tube 13 is connected to the miniature pump 12; while the other end of the connecting tube is extended to the bottom of the water container 14 which being full of water. Here, water supply function is carried out by pressing the miniature pump 12 to let the water flow continuously from the container 14 into soil 16 in the pot 15 via connecting tube 13 by means of capillary attraction of the seeping element 11. However, such a conventional automatic potted plant sprinkling apparatus has following shortcomings:
1. Due to random water flow, water will be continuously supplied to potted plant via connecting tube from the seeping element without resting, and as a result, will make the plants submerge in water and cause putrefaction of plant roots.
2. At the beginning, if it is forgotten to press the miniature pump for operation, the potted plats have no way to be nourished by water and may wither to death.
In order to innovate the drawbacks of conventional potted plant water supply apparatus, persistent researches and experiments have been made by the applicant for patent of the present invention for a long time and finally has succeeded in developing a potted plant feeding apparatus of the present invention which is now to be disclosed herein after.